Various vehicles include an internal cabin that houses numerous passenger seats. The passenger seats may be arranged in rows within the internal cabin. For example, a commercial airplane may include rows of seats with one or more aisles extending through the rows. A row of seats may include a first set of two outboard seats separated from a middle section of three or more seats, which are in turn separated by a second set of two outboard seats that are on an opposite side of the internal cabin than the first set of outboard seats. In order to allow passengers to find their seats within the internal cabin, seat signs are secured above the rows of seats. As an example, seat signs may be secured above or below overheard baggage bins that are above one or more of the seats within a particular row.
Typically, a seat sign is or otherwise includes a flat plastic placard that is unlit. Seat numbers may be printed on the flat placard. However, many passengers may not notice the sign, or may find it difficult to discern seat numbers thereon, as they walk through an aisle of a vehicle trying to find their seats. Accordingly, a passenger boarding process may be extended and, in general, take longer than expected, which may delay departure of the vehicle. In short, a typical seat sign often lacks readily discernable or even subtle clues that quickly and efficiently direct passengers to their assigned seats.